The present invention generally relates to binary large objects, and more particularly, to a method and a system for handling binary large objects.
Every year modern computer technologies show substantial progress in increasing of computing power of computer systems and capacity of data storage systems. Advances in these fields enable handling of ever increasing data volumes. Processing of “Big Data” becomes a service available to regular users. One of the aspects of processing of “Big Data” is handling of data entities being binary large objects (BLOBs). A BLOB is a collection of binary data stored as a single data entity. BLOBs typically contain image, audio, or other multimedia data. Navigation system vendors may also store map data in BLOBs. Processing of BLOBs is an actual data processing problem for computer systems of different scale. BLOBs may be processed not only on big computer systems like servers, super computers, and computer data processing centers but on small computer systems such as embedded systems including mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mp3 players, videogame consoles, digital cameras, DVD players, GPS receivers, navigation systems, printers, and so on.